


Command me

by Angelic_Disaster



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lucifer, IneffableInfernoBTFContest, Lucifer owns my soul, M/M, Nixarim, Nixarim AU Before The Falling, Nixarim AU Lightbringer, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Disaster/pseuds/Angelic_Disaster
Summary: A new life was waiting for Crowley. But to begin a new life, one has to leave the past behind. Once for all. Crowley had a future, one with Aziraphale in it. Lucifer had nothing but pain and memories of a better time.It was humiliating how much power Lucifer still had over him. Crowley couldn’t believe he was doing this again.Crowley stood in front of him, “Command me, Lightbringer.” he said slightly touching with his index finger the head of Lucifer’s dick. “And just for tonight, call me starmaker.”[Nixarim's Good Omens AU: Before The Falling]
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens), Crowley/Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41





	Command me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stormcursed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormcursed/gifts).



> This one shot takes place just after Crowley and Aziraphale's first morning together, at the end of Before the Falling.
> 
> It is also part of Nixarim's fanfic contest. 
> 
> Originally it was going to be an angst fic, until Nixarim declared +18 as a rule, so well, porn with plot I guess. It is also my first ever smut, so, idk, wish me luck and hope you like it.
> 
> You can read Before the Falling (and also GO AND READ LIGHTBRINGER) at [Nixarim Instagram Page](https://www.instagram.com/nixarim/)

Last night with Aziraphale hadn't been easy. It had been good, but not easy. All these memories he tried to bury for millenia resurfacing unashamedly. That face haunting him again, that beautiful damned face. Crowley tried to bury it again, hide it in the most dark corner of his mind and letting himself be filled with new and happier memories. 

The morning was better than the night. Waking up with Aziraphale at his side, between kisses and soft touches was everything he wanted for millenia. A new life was waiting for him.

But to begin a new life, one has to leave the past behind. Once for all.

There are seven official gates to enter Hell. There are, also, various unofficials doors too, from where demons can come in and out when they want to go unnoticed. Crowley knows a couple of those. He also knows a shortcut to the pit that nobody wants to go. 

The hallways around the chamber were empty, there weren’t even guards. No one wanted to be near him. And who could blame them? 

Crowley remembered the last time he had walked down by this same staircase. It was six days after that young fella died at the cross. Something in Jesus' eyes triggered empathy and forgiveness inside him. Ironic.

Crowley had six days of nightmares after seeing Christ. 

He had tried to forget the face. But with that image of black hair and blue eyes coming back, those good memories, those good sensations came back too. The seventh day Crowley had to go down that stairs to see him and finally move on after four thousands years. It hadn’t gone well. 

Chains and blood and pain. The scene was so unbearably familiar that made his stomach ache. Crowley thought if it was just a coincidence or if She was trying to tell him something. 

Crowley remembered clearly that time, the chains and the bleeding wounds, the pain and the face, and this same marble staircase. The light on the room dimmed as he got down. Ironic, the Lightbringer in a dim, dark room. She really had a snarky sense of humour.

This sight wasn't better. After two thousands years it was exactly the same. Crowley stopped in the stair, his corporation didn't need to breath, but he surely did. It took him a couple of seconds to resume his steps. Crowley's limbs felt heavy, as if they were suddenly filled with sand. With every step it was more difficult to breath, the mix of anxiety with the smell of blood made his chest compress his heart. He cursed at his damned night vision, if only he couldn’t see in the dark, this would be less difficult. 

Crowley walked towards the hanging figure in silence. Saying _“hello”_ felt improper. Asking _"how are you"_ was straight being an asshole. 

Crowley had never forgotten his face, his smell, the softness of his hands and the sensations that made him go through. And there was also his voice.

"Why are you here?" Lucifer's voice made Crowley’s heart skip a beat and his lungs to stop working. A cold shiver shook his entire body. Crowley opened his mouth to speak and closed it, failing to come up with something. He opened it again, trying to take a breath, and, again, he failed miserably. 

Crowley kept walking across the room, towards the hanging body. He tried to control the shaking of his hands. _Tried_. 

Crowley was much closer to him than the last time, and he was getting closer. Two feet away from him, Lucifer's chest was in his direct field of vision. Crowley fidgeted with his glasses for a moment before finally taking them off. _“Show some respect”_ Beelzebub had said to him last time. 

Slowly, he raised his head, meeting Lucifer's eyes after six millenia. The bright blue of Lucifer's eyes had disappeared, as have done the green ones of Crowley's past self. Crowley felt a wave of longing and melancholy for that blue eyes as he met the scarlet red.

Crowley thought he was going to meet the most demonic eyes he would ever see; filled with wrath, hate and thirst for revenge. Instead Lucifer's just looked tired. 

"Are you going to answer my question, _starmaker_ ?" Crowley wanted to tell him to shut the hell up. To shout at him to not call him _starmaker_ , to not call him at all about his past self and about those marvelous memories. Those reminders of celestial harmonies that were Lucifer's moans calling him _starmaker_ , calling and making Crowley _his_. 

But, why? What could Crowley gain from that? Crowley had the same memories as him, but he also had a future, one with Aziraphale in it. Lucifer had nothing but pain and memories of a better time.

"I came to see you." Crowley's voice came out more tender than he thought it would, and luckily, less broken. Lucifer didn't want pity, and Crowley didn’t want to show any of it either. 

"Yeah, I see that." The ghost of a smile appeared in his voice and in his lips. Crowley let himself feel something similar to happiness at hearing that teasing tone. Even here, even in pain, after that, he had the same old humour. "I mean why."

"I... wanted to close a chapter." 

"I see." As angels, benevolent creatures made of light, could sense love; demons, foul creatures that once were angels, had also the ability to sense. But they sense... other things. Crowley felt a tsunami of envy coming from Lucifer and shoving over him. "Yes, Beelzebub told me about what you had done with... the Principality Aziraphale." Envy, wrath and pride came in waves, and even if Crowley weren’t a demon, he could have felt all that just in Lucifer's voice.

"Does it hurt?" Crowley asked, gesturing to the chains, not his brightest idea, but he only wanted to change the subject. 

"What do you think?" Crowley had asked if the chains and wounds hurt, but it came more vague than what he intended. Lucifer's answer was even more vague. 

The silence grew stronger. If six thousand years ago someone said to him that one day Lucifer would shut his mouth for more than ten seconds he wouldn't have believed it. But this was not six thousand years ago, this was today.

"And? Are you just going to stay there watching me or what? Surely your angel must be missing you.” He said with clear disgust in his voice, “Or do you think that if you look at me with this pity in your eyes for enough time She will forgive and turn you into an angel like your Principality?" Lucifer mocked.

"Oh shut the fuck up Lucifer! Stop being this prideful brat. I don't care for Her forgiveness."

"Then why are you here looking at me like that R-" Crowley grabbed him by the hair and pulled it. Lucifer’s deep groan echoed in the pit. 

The pain, when one is still, is grounding. Lucifer hasn't felt the pain of the chains in a millenia. But when Crowley moved him, millions of long lasting wounds sent electric shocks through his body. Crowley released Lucifer’s hair gently, guilt overcoming him at Lucifer’s damaged image. His eyes and mouth were shut with force, trying to catch air just to recover from the pain in deep, long breaths from the nose. If it wasn't for the clear pain in his face, and the horrible situation they were in, that expression could have reminded Crowley so much from a better time in the Morning Star. 

"Then, _Crowley_ . Why are you here? Just to watch me squirm in pain? It is what demons do, isn't it? Tell me, _Crowley_ , does my pain arouse you?" A smirk. Lucifer had the guts to unashamedly smirk at him in a situation like this. Six fucking thousand years, and he was still this damned asshole.

"No Lucifer. I came because I wanted to see you." Crowley sighed, his voice coming out softer. A sheaf of black hair falling across his face, practically begging for Crowley to brush it away. Crowley wanted to bury his hands in it, wake up alongside blue eyes, dark hair and cocky smile. He wanted to wake up and discover it was all just an awful nightmare, and return to his nebula while Lucifer said some slutty comments and praised his stars.

Crowley caressed the dark hair and it felt exactly the same as he remembered it felt in heaven. The faint tremor in his hands was undetected by Lucifer, who made an embarrassing whimper at the action. He looked like a stray dog that has been petted for the first time after being kicked and hurt during all of his life. Watching blood dripping from wounds and the piercing chains in his back, Crowley didn't even need to question why. 

"Look at me, my Lightbringer, please." Meeting Lucifer's surprised eyes this close made Crowley's stomach twist. He kept caressing Lucifer's hair and face with care. Crowley looked directly at those red eyes, where just the faint ghost of love remained. Crowley tried to ignore the anticipation fluttering in his chest, it felt so tempting, irresistible. 

It felt necessary. 

And so, connected eyes turned into connected mouths. 

Carefully to not move Lucifer too much but embracing him, Crowley kissed him. Long and warm, filled with a devotion that Crowley had never thought he still had for the Lightbringer, and that he never thought Lucifer could have for him. Crowley's lips met the flavour of salt as tears started to mix in their kiss. Crowley decided that it was better to not know who started crying, ignore it and just keep kissing each other until their lips bleed or tears stopped. Whatever came first.

"Look at my eyes, Lucifer." He said, grabbing both cheeks of Lucifer's face, stroking it lovingly and holding him in place. Their mouths were irritated after a while, but Lucifer was still trying to chase his lips. 

"They are still very beautiful, Crowley" Lucifer said with that damned smile. If the kiss had made Crowley feel breathless, Lucifer's sincere smile and pleading eyes took away the last gasp of air from Crowley's lungs. 

Crowley laughed while silent tears flooded his eyes at the sappy scene, still with his body pressed against Lucifer's and his hands tenderly holding his face. _Six thousand years_ , Crowley thought, _and he still makes me feel the same._

"Do you know what this eyes mean, Lucifer?" Lucifer tried to open his mouth, but Crowley spoke first, before he could make any sneaky comment. 

"That I'm a demon, that I'm not worthy of Her grace or Her forgiveness.” Crowley shaked his head. He had come to say something, not to relapse. Lucifer's smile disappeared as he waited for Crowley to compose himself and speak again. “It means that I fell, Lucifer. _For you_.” Lucifer opened his mouth again, to call him on how hypocrite he was, but Crowley had more to say. 

“Shut up, Lucifer. Just, for once in your life, shut up and _listen_.” Unbelievably, he did. “I don't care about Her forgiveness. Even if She wanted to forgive me, I don't care about it. If She wanted to make me an angel again I would tell Her to fuck off. I don't think that you want Hers either, but it has been enough. Forgiveness has been denied long enough." Crowley kissed him again, deeper. Caressing Lucifer's body gently, slowly. His neck, his chest, avoiding to touch any wounds that could hurt him. 

Parting his lips from Lucifer's and looking at him again it was Crowley's turn to let tears run through his face. "I don't know if this has some value for you, but... I forgive you, Lucifer." 

And Crowley felt Lucifer's lust crash over him like a tsunami, drowning him. Lucifer swung himself to meet Crowley's lips again. That must have had to hurt. The sound of the metal echoed in the chamber, louder than Lucifer's painful groans. Crowley grabbed him by the waist as he kissed him desperately. If Lucifer could, he would have moved his arms wrapping them around Crowley's neck. 

Instead Crowley grabbed his legs and moved them so Lucifer could wrap himself around his body. Crowley tried to not move him, to support Lucifer's body on his so he couldn't get hurt more than he already was. But Lucifer wasn't cooperating. He kept moving his hips up and down urgently as much as he could, ignoring the pain of the chains in his skin.

Muscular memory is truly a wonder. You could forget your own name, you could forget about your husband that is waiting for you in Earth, but you could never forget how to hold a body, how a Nebula smelled like. Or how to trace your hands to make your lover melt in your arms and come untouched. 

Crowley broke the kiss instantly as he realized what he was doing. It was done, Crowley had finally done it. He had stood there and said these words that for so long were twisting in his chest, burning him alive. He could finally leave the pit, leave Hell, leave Lucifer and don't look back. But... 

" _Please_ ," 

Lucifer called out, radiating need. Six thousand years and those pleading eyes and that dangerous voice were still his damned weak point. Crowley cursed out loud, grabbing him again by the hair. It was humiliating how much power Lucifer still had over him. He couldn’t believe he was doing this again. 

"Hold still, I don't want to hurt you," Lucifer choked back a broken, sobbing sound, when he _finally_ felt the tight pressure of Crowley's hand over his cock. He was painfully, embarrassingly hard; and the sounds he made while Crowley stroked him were a lot more embarrassing. 

Crowley was pumping him slowly, twisting his wrist slightly when it was close to the head. 

"This was the way you liked it, right?" Crowley asked, tightening his grab around the base of Lucifer’s dick. A content sigh escaped Lucifer’s lips and his bright eyes looked upon Crowley.

“Yes, just like that". His breath got caught in his throat, Adam's apple bobbing up and down. Crowley kept teasing him, leaning close enough to breathe on Lucifer’s lips and pulling away when he tried to kiss him. Lucifer waited for him to tease again, watching Crowley’s eyes getting lost looking at his lips he found his opportunity. He stuck out his tongue, licking Crowley from the tip of his chin to the top of his lips.

Crowley kissed him in return, biting his lower lip, shifting his hand around Lucifer’s cock, lightly tracing the underside of the shaft with his thumb. 

"Yes, right there" Lucifer whispered, closing his eyes and resting his head on Crowley’s shoulder. Crowley teased a little more, feeling the stickiness of pre-cum on the head, a shiny, translucent thread following his hand as he released the grab on Lucifer’s cock and stepped back. 

Lucifer’s eyes were fixated on Crowley as he inspected his own hand with Lucifer’s pre-cum on it. Amber eyes met scarlet ones as Crowley brought closer his serpentine tongue to his thumb. He moaned without breaking their connected gaze, tasting in a long lick Lucifer’s salty flavour. A painfully long lick for Lucifer’s standards.

Lucifer’s dick made a jump, it was wake and so swollen, upright against his stomach, shining in pre-cum. Crowley smiled at the whimper that Lucifer made, how breathless and eager he was.

Crowley stood in front of him, “Command me, Lightbringer.” he said slightly touching with his index finger the head of Lucifer’s dick. “And just for tonight, call me _starmaker._ ” 

Lucifer needed a moment to recover before he could remember how to make words come out from his mouth. 

“On your knees, _my starmaker._ ” He said, the old prideful tone in his voice again, “show me what that new tongue can do.”

Lucifer spat out a curse, feeling the warm tightness of Crowley’s mouth, startling the redhead with the gravel of his voice. If Lucifer could he would have moved his hands, grabbing the demon by his red hair until the whole cock was inside his throat, making him choke. 

With hands wrapped around Lucifer's waist, he put his mouth to good use. Lucifer's body was aching for it, he was so close, so ready. Crowley increased the speed of his mouth exponentially helping himself with one hand, while the other cupped Lucifer’s balls massaging them. Lucifer’s breath kept getting shallower and shallower, “Harder”, he bite out, failing to sound like an order, and coming more as a begging moan. Crowley obliged, diligently sucking with enthusiasm, devoted to the shrine of flesh that was Lucifer’s body. 

“ _Harder_ ,” Lucifer ordered, more violent. His voice was strained, his breathing shallow and rapid. Crowley could feel the escalating beat of the meat inside his mouth, he was so eager and so close. “Harder!” He barked, resisting the pain of the chains as he tried to thrust in Crowley’s mouth. If he was free he would have been thrusting in Crowley's mouth till he blacked out. 

Crowley hadn't forgotten how to treat him. The hand that was cupping his balls and gently caressing the perineum was now holding his hips, the other grabbing the base of his dick. With both, he was holding Lucifer still enough that he couldn’t move. 

"I- I'm..." Crowley smiled at Lucifer's helpless and needy expression. It was even better in person than in memories. 

"Do it." Crowley said, Lucifer stared down in fascinated awe at Crowley's devoted expression as he wrapped his tongue around it, and carefully brushed his teeth against Lucifer’s cock. It was too much for him to handle. Lucifer shivered as he came in long waves, filling Crowley’s mouth. Lucifer had no time to recover before he savoured the remnants of his own taste from Crowley's lips. His cock starting to unashamedly grow hard again. 

Lucifer's shiny parted lips looked so inviting that Crowley couldn't resist toying with his thumb in between them, without pushing it inside his mouth. The warm air of Lucifer’s silent beg crashing against the tip of his finger was a delightful experience.

“You need something in your mouth, Lightbringer? Is that it? You need to feel completely full?”

Lucifer’s eyes moved fast as lighting, they were sharp and hungry. The nodded response was accompanied by a full-body shrug. 

“I don’t know what are you waiting for, starmaker.” He said as he played along with the fingers over his lips, following the lead with his head but without putting them into his mouth.

“I’m waiting for your order, Lucifer.”

Leaning just a bit, enough to whisper over Crowley’s lips, Lucifer said, “fill me.”

Crowley moved behind him, stroking gently his hair and his body, kissing the back of his neck, kissing in between his shoulder blades, kissing the shapes of his spine. Leaving a trail of wet spots and bitemarks as he descended until he was again on his knees. Lucifer let out a hissing as he felt the serpentine tongue opening it’s way in between the cheeks. Crowley indulged himself entirely, burying his face on it and cupping it with his hands. He brushed softly one cheek with his teeth, receiving a guttural and desperate whimper as a reward. He took a careful bite, increasing the pressure second to second, from soft to harsh until his teeth left a mark and Lucifer groaned. He repeated the same action a couple more of times, before resuming the work of his tongue. Crowley enjoyed watching the glorious view of Lucifer clenching his fists, shuring and losing his breath.

Crowley stroked himself softly without neglecting the work of his tongue on Lucifer’s ass. He liberally coated a finger with his own pre-cum before probing at the cleft of Lucifer’s ass, then he gently circled with it a few times before slowly, slowly pushing a finger in.

Crowley’s pupils were dilated to wide black pools ringed with molten gold as he saw how Lucifer’s ass swallowed his finger, and later another and another; how he moaned and he tried to move up and down to thrust himself.

It hurt, for both of them. Lucifer was in pain while he was moving, the chains piercing his skin. Meanwhile, Crowley’s dick was straining painfully hard, neglected and begging for attention. It felt like an anaconda growing too large for its skin, his member strained to such a degree the skin was pulled back smoothly. Crowley couldn’t remember the last time his dick was this frustratingly hard. 

“Tell me if it hurts.” Crowley said standing up, impossibly to keep himself one more minute from indulging in Lucifer’s previous order. He massaged the skin of Lucifer’s back, right between his wings, as he slowly, inch by inch, pulled himself inside. 

“Shut up, and fuck me as if you missed me.” Lucifer said, and the first thrust made him black out for a second. Hanging in the air, in the most uncomfortable position to be fucked and filled til the last inch, Lucifer finally found that bliss he had been missing for so long.

"More," he begged, "More, starmaker." Crowley answered holding him by the legs, keeping him still while pushing again and again, pushing forwards the blessed spot that made Lucifer gasp and beg.

It should have worried him how eager Lucifer was for it; how his body trembled uncontrollably and how he didn't care anymore about the pain of the chains as he moved with Crowley’s thrusts wanting to feel more. He was moaning, drenched in sweat, his movements forceful and erratic, with a shiny trace of saliva dripping from his mouth to the curvature of his neck, swinging along with him. 

Crowley let his thrusts grow more insistent, watching Lucifer’s eyes flutter every time he hit that glorious spot deep inside of him. Lucifer was moaning with his mouth wide open, feeling Crowley’s cock pulsing inside him. Crowley groaned, Lucifer’s body clenching around him was exquisite, almost enough for him to finish just like that.

"Lucifer..." Crowley moaned, briefly losing his vision and trying to control himself, wanting for confirmation.

"Yes, my starmaker, yes, yes, yes, please." Lucifer moaned, helpless, as he was spilling himself again in long waves, feeling the warmth of his starmaker’s cum inside him.

Exhausted, Crowley wrapped his arms around Lucifer, nestling his face into the crook of his neck, the blissful aftershocks still running through their limbs like a river.

They finally had the chance to remember; to feel again the glorious sensation of the two of them getting lost in each other's bodies. In the most hurtful twist of his body, ignoring the pain, Lucifer bit those damned lips again. It was his last chance to feel like this again, to enjoy his starmaker one last time. 

" _Stay,_ " He begged. It could have come as an order a millenia ago. It could have been Lucifer's intention right now. A cheeky last manipulation. But with his glassy eyes, trying to push himself towards Crowley, against the desire of his body screaming for mercy, it wasn’t looking like one. " _My starmaker, please._ " He had nothing in that dark pit. Completely alone and forgotten, in darkness and in pain. 

"I need to leave," Crowley said, more for himself than for Lucifer. He kissed Lucifer's collarbone, his neck, trying to calm the anxious ups and downs of their chests. Ignoring the sorrowful tone in Lucifer's voice. Crowley prayed for Lucifer to stop speaking. Maybe in two thousands years more he could have walked away ignoring him, ignoring how his heart compressed itself in it’s own pain and guilt, but not now. 

"I'm sorry, Lucifer." He said, kissing his forehead, cheeks, his closed eyes, every part of him that could help to calm Lucifer down. 

Crowley walked away after a last kiss. It was deep and salty. Crowley didn’t know where all the water they were crying was coming from. It felt strange, it had been the most sincere kiss he had received from him. It was deep, apologetic and heartfelt. He looked at the room, scared to meet Lucifer's eyes again, in fear that he would have another relapse.

The smell of sex and Lucifer’s body hanging in the middle of the dark chamber was the most depressing vision. He decided that maybe, one last miracle couldn’t hurt. He wasn't coming back to that pit, he sweared to himself. But he could leave a part of himself there. The last part of him. The last piece that belonged to their past together. 

With a snap of fingers the smell of ozone filled the room, mixing with the smell of sweat and sex. Colours and stars, and space dust. 

And light. 

"It's very sad to see the Lightbringer in a dark room, don't you think, Lucifer?" He fought the need to run and kiss Lucifer again, holding to the staircase railing. The awestruck shock of Lucifer's face was enough to make Crowley’s legs tremble, ready to fall from that staircase as he did from heaven, and to fall again into Lucifer's arms. 

" _Thank you_ , _Crowley_." 

And with that, the last memory of the other, for both of them, was a sincere smile. 

  
  
  
  
  


_It is not my forgiveness what is going to set you free, my child." She had said as the light dimmed more and more, the darkness swallowing him. "You don't care about what I have to say, and I understand why. I have failed you, and I'm sorry." Her voice was soft, it felt as touching the light would feel._

_Lucifer screamed, trying to make his own voice overcome Hers. "I'm sorry, my child." She said. No matter how loud he screamed, Her voice was everywhere inside his head. "You'll be freed, when you receive the forgiveness you seek." And with that, the light disappeared. And Lucifer, as well as the rest of the angels, had never heard Her voice again._

The wounds of his abdomen closed and the chains shaked. The sound of metal and flesh collapsing against the floor made Lucifer smile, victorious.

"It was about time, my starmaker." 

**Author's Note:**

> This is where I thank my wonderful betas:
> 
> [@Sssnanthony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sssnanthony)  
> [@Pily_chii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pily_chii/pseuds/HeyRyden)
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Also, maybe I enjoyed too much writing about Lucifer, and porn. So, expect a collection of Lucifer fanfics BECAUSE I CAN'T STOP. I sold my soul to Nixarim.


End file.
